Amazing
by CupCakeLovely98
Summary: Zuko realizes how badly he wants Katara... and she realizes the same about him. Zutara oneshot; MAJOR lemon! :D


**Heyyy!(: Amy here (but you can call me Cupcake :DD) and this is my first fanfic I've posted... yes it's a LEMONNN!(x Just so you know, I LOVE LEMONS.(x hahahahaa. Anywho, this is about Katara and Zuko from Avatar, the Last Airbender. (after Zuko got on the good side, lol.) I always loved this couple and I love reading and writing lemons about them.(x so here it is! :D**

**Disclaimer- I dont own Zuko, Katara, or Avatar at all (but I really wish I did!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Zuko paced about, anxious and paranoid. He had just stumbled upon Katara bathing in the nearby lake... her slim figure, her perfect breasts, and her soaking wet hair dripping water down her body... making it shine...<p>

"GAHHH!" he yelled frustratedly, trying to push the sexy image out of his mind as he felt the bulge in his pants grow. This was KATARA, a WATERBENDER, the AVATAR'S girl, not his, not for him to think about. Not for him to think about her round and shapely butt, and how shiny her thighs got in the lakewater, and how she opened her mouth as she emerged... "...DAMN IT!" he snarled, firing a blast at a nearby tree before running into the house to do something about his growing member.

He ran through the halls of the temple they were making their temporary home, trying desperately to reach the restroom, when all of the sudden- BAM! He crashed into someone.

"Zuko?" Sokka said quizically. His eyes found their way from shirtless Zuko down to the large bulge in Zuko's pants. Both of them flushed beet red. "Uhmmm... why do you...?" Sokka began. Zuko shook his head. "J-Just, don't ask!" he said, taking off in the other direction. After putting two and two together, Sokka called angrily after him, "YOU WERE WATCHING MY SISTER, WEREN'T YOU? WEREN'T YOU? PERVERRRRRRRRT!"

Zuko bolted down the hallway, up the stairs, and undid his pants, panting, and barged into the bathroom. He immediately locked eyes with Katara, who was completely undressed, as she was changing. After the initial shock of seeing each other naked, Zuko turned and ran to a different room.

Later that afternoon, Zuko sat quietly in a room in the temple, thinking about Katara as he made tiny flickering flames with his fingers. He thought about her beautiful, smooth cocoa skin... her big blue eyes... and how much he wanted her. How badly he wanted to take her for his own; to be the one to have her virginity, and to lose himself within her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone in the doorway. He glanced up to see who else but Katara, in a thong, a bra with cups so small that they covered only her nipples, and lots of straps connecting everything. She slammed the door and locked it. Zuko's face felt hot and his boner grew large as she came closer and sat on his lap, straddling him. She placed her mouth on his and forced her tongue in, gently nibbling his bottom lip as she undid his pants and rubbed her soft hands on his chest. He put his hands on her hips and his tongue danced with hers for a bit before he started kissing down her neck. A small moan eescaped her mouth as he did so. Zuko got pleasure out of her moans and squeals as he kissed all the way down to her thighs, where he rubbed her inner thighs with the tips of his fingers, tickling her. "ohhhhhhh... mmmmmmmnnnn..." she moaned, biting her lip. She leaned in to him, rubbing his inner thighs as well, to get back at him for teasing her. He picked her tiny body up and flipped her over so that she lay on the bed, and they kissed heavily, panting hard. Katara rolled over so that she sat on top of him, and took off his pants and undergarments. He stared at her perky boobs in that lingerie. His boner grew large. Katara giggled, and used both hands to grasp his dick, squeezing it hard and rubbing it, bending down every so often to lick up the drips that came from the head. "Oh my god, Katara... holy fuck..." Zuko mumbled, panting and sweating as she licked his dick and rubbeed it, making him cum. "ohhhh gooooood...!" he moaned loudly as he came.

When he was finished, Zuko whispered in betwen pants, "...that was fucking amazing... But, you've been a bad girl... now you must be punished." He grinned evilly bfore lifting her tiny naked body up and, kissing her shoulders and neck, placed her on the grabbed a few strapss from the shelf with his things on it, and then set them down. "What are you gonna do to me?" Katara purred, squeezing her boobs together and running her fingers down his chest. He smiled, picked her up, and bent her over on the floor to where she was on her knees, binding her hands and feet to four support beams in the room (so her legs were spread and arms over her head) with the straps. He thn put one over her eyes, heightening her senses to make it more fun for him... and her. She giggled as he stripped her slowly.

(SLIGHTLY KATARA'S POV) His large hands groped down Katara's body, making her shiver. One hand's fingers found their way up to her perky boobs, rubbing and pinching the nipple so that it beccame hard. She bit her lip as a tiny moan escaped her mouth, and she herd Zuko chuckle. He got pleasure from her moans. She felt his hands slowly tickling her nipples, then traveling... slowly, slowly... to her dripping-wet pussy. His fingers worked expertly, rubbing her folds until he found her clit, where he rubbed in a circular motion. "OOOOOOOoooooooohhhhh... Mmmmmmmmmnnnn! Oooooooohhhh...!" she moaned and squealed, unable to stop herself, or close her legs since they were bound. Her heightened senses made everything more orgasmic and sensual as he thrust his fingers in and out of her tight hole, curving them often and making her moan. She moaned, squealed, and arched her back as she felt his lips down there, his peach fuzz rubbing everything once in a while as he licked everywhere, thrusting in and out of her shuddering hole. She bucked her hips a few times, moaning and squealing as she did so, and then as his mouth worked down there, she feelt him use one hand to rub her clit as his tongue worked her pussy and asshole, and another hand came up slowly to picnh and tickle her nipples. Practically screaming for more, She bucked her hips over and over, unable to control the immense pleasure he brought her. Her hands and ankles bound to poles, it was hard to free herself from his teasing. "Ohhh god! Ohhhhhhh Zuuuuukoooo! Mmmmmmmnnnn... stop! Stop it...! Ooooooohhhhhhh...!" she said, bucking and thrusting, humping the air, wanting something more. Suddenly, her blindfold was off, and Zuko was on top of her.

Pleasure exploded in the both of them as his penis slid inside her. She yanked her arms free, wrapping them around his neck, then slid her ankles out of the binds as well. "Unh! Unh! Unhhhh!" they moaned as he thrusted in and out, in and out. She rolled so she was sitting on him, straddling him, bouncing up and down on his cock. He reached up to grasp her breasts, pinching her nipples, making her scream. She put her hands up in the air, playing with her sweaty hair for a while, until she brought them down and used her sharp nails to pinch her ass. She humped and humped as h moaned, before thy rolled so he was on her again, fucking her. "Unhhhh! HARDERRR! FASTERRRR! OH GOD! OHHHHH GOOODDDD! HARDER! YESSS! YESSSSSSSSS!" Katara screamed, reaching her peak, having the largest orgasm. Zuko hit his peak as well, screaming, "HOLY FUUUUUCK! OH GOD! FUCK! KATARAAAA! YESSSS! OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDD!" the two came at the sam time, and he collapsed on top of her, their sweaty bodies pressed together. He whispered, "That was...

...Amazing." they said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm such a perv! Hahahaha.(x hope you liked it!(: R&amp;R please(: wanna know what you thought of it.(;<strong>


End file.
